I Dare You
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Oneshot. An innocent game turns hilarious for a group of Slytherins.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize.

Author Note: This is a past story, so Harry and Co. will not be making an appearance in this story.

'blah' means thoughts

"I Dare You"

It was dreary afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rain was coming down so hard the majority of the students opted to wait out the rainstorm indoors. All of the Slytherins were either in their dorms or in the Common Room talking.

A group of four people were sitting near the lit fireplace or rather three were sitting around a table and the last Slytherin was off to the side reading.

"Evan, try this one." A blonde female pointed out a bright red jellybean that was on the table.

"No problem, Narcissa." Evan Rosier picked up the jellybean and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm. Cherry." He swallowed the bean. "Now, which one should I have Lucius try?" He surveyed the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that were out of the box and pointed out a dark blue one. "That one."

Lucius Malfoy picked it up and ate it. "Blueberry." He picked up a yellowish one. "Hey, Severus! Try this."

Black eyes peered over the book he was reading. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"C'mon, Severus. Just try this."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Narcissa Black, tired of the arguing, plucked the Every Flavor Bean out of Lucius's hand and popped it into Severus Snape's mouth when he went to reply. He almost choked on the bean. After swallowing, he spat, "Lemon drop. Merlin's beard! Are you trying to kill me, woman!"

"Calm down. I wasn't trying to kill you, Severus." Narcissa flipped her hair. "I think it would do you some good to join us."

"I will stay here."

"Hey, here's an idea. Severus can read his book as long as he agrees to eat the Every Flavor Bean one of us offers," Evan spoke up.

"Sounds fair enough as long as you don't bug me too much."

"That's fine. You just have to tell us what the flavor is," Lucius stated.

Severus nodded and went back to reading his book. Evan and Lucius shook their heads slightly. Evan sighed. "Git," he whispered. "Narcissa." He picked up a pink bean. "Try this one."

She plucked it out of his gasp and popped it in her mouth. "Mmm. Bubblegum."

"Typical girl," Lucius muttered.

"What did you say, Lucius?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so." She surveyed the sea of jellybeans and picked out a brown one. "Try this one, Lucius."

"Looks like chocolate." He ate it and winced. "Ugh, it's not chocolate. It's dirt!" Evan and Narcissa laughed. "All right. Evan, try that one."

Evan picked up the light red bean that Lucius had pointed out. He popped it in his mouth. "Strawberry. Not too bad." He looked at the Every Flavor Beans and picked out a tan-ish one. "Narcissa, dare you to try it."

She took the bean and ate it. The disgusted face she made caused her two male companions to start laughing. "It's awful! Earwax!"

"So far, I'm the lucky one. I haven't come across any disgusting ones!" Evan said between laughs.

'We'll see about that,' Lucius thought.

"Hey, Lucius. Try that one." Evan pointed at a speckled red bean.

The blonde picked up the bean and popped it into his mouth. He made a face before commenting, "It's cinnamon. Not too bad." He swallowed. "But it's hot!" Narcissa giggled and Evan chuckled. "All right." Lucius pointed out a green Every Flavor bean. "That one, Evan."

He picked it up. "It looks like apple." He ate it and he scrunched up his face when he swallowed. "It was _grass_!"

"Guess your luck ran out, Evan!" Narcissa giggled.

"Well, it had to sometime, I guess." He pointed out a yellow bean lightly speckled with white. "Narcissa, that one's yours."

She nodded and popped it into her mouth. "Ooo. Buttered popcorn." She surveyed the array of jellybeans and her eyes landed on a very unusual looking one. It was a dark tan-ish brown color dotted with dark brown specks and reddish-orange specks. Her eyes flicked between Lucius and Evan, not sure which one she should dare to try it. All of a sudden, a malicious grin split her face as an idea hit her. Her eyes wandered over to the lone Slytherin in the chair off to the side. She picked up the Every Flavor Bean and walked over to the chair. "Here, Severus. Try this one."

"Do I have to?"

"You agreed to."

Severus sighed and held his hand out. "Fine."

Narcissa placed the bean in his open hand and sat back down in her seat at the table. Severus lowered his book to his lap and popped the bean into his mouth.

Severus's eyes went wide and held an expression of pure disgust. His sallow skin had a very slight green-ish tint. He clamped a hand over his mouth and stood up. His book fell to the floor and he ran to his dorm room.

"Do you know what you gave him?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" Narcissa replied.

"Yeah." Lucius and Narcissa turned to Evan. "Evan?"

"Yup."

"Vomit," All three said in unison.


End file.
